Microcoaxial connectors to be mounted on printed circuit boards include a dielectric base adapted to rest upon the surface of a printed circuit board, (PCB) an electrically conductive ground leg supported by the base with the ground leg having a plurality of downwardly extending legs which are adapted to extend through apertures in the printed circuit board to be electrically connected to conductive paths on the board, a center contact having a first contact portion which is adapted to extend through an aperture in the circuit board to be electrically connected to a conductive path on the board and a second contact portion which is adapted to mate with the contact of a complimentary coaxial connector; a dielectric insulating member substantially surrounding the second contact portion; and an electrically conductive outer shell substantially surrounding the second contact portion for providing shielding for the connector. A representative coaxial connector is disclosed by Capp et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,352.
In making connection, the electrically conductive ground legs and center contact are inserted through apertures in a printed circuit board to electrically connect with respective electrically conductive paths with the lower base of the outer shell abutting the surface of the circuit board and then soldered thereto by conventional soldering techniques. Upper contact portion mates with the center of a complimentary microcoaxial cable with the upper portion of the outer shell providing a snap-in connection with the cable. The upper portion must be of a material that will provide a plating surface for adequate electrically interface with the conductive jacket of the coaxial cable.